Fly With Me
by Raina.Rainy
Summary: Sequel to Flight in a New World! The titans are on a mission to beat Slade once and for all. Not to mention Zuko and Robin are still fighting for Ravens love. Although, they can't exactly do that if shes missing...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Nothing!**

**Welllll heres the sequel. If you haven't already read Flight in a New World, you should do so before reading, otherwise you won't get anything thats going on!**

**If you need an update:**

**-Raven was stuck between Zuko and Robin, so Zuko came back to their dimension**

**-Toph and Beast Boy got together, Toph also came along with Zuko**

**-Raven wakes up, shes happy to see Zuko**

**-Now their mission is to catch Slade**

**Welll...heres chapter one of the sequel!**

* * *

"I have more news about Slade."

The Titans plus two all groaned, breaking their eyes away from an action-packed movie. Everyone turned towards Robin, who apprantly though it was an apprpriate time to be a killjoy. He shut off the t.v and stood in front of it, serious and nothing else.

"What is it, man?" Cyborg asked, a little concerned, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Robin nodded seriously, "I feel like I just have. I was walking down the alley way to get back home. When _he_ stepped out. Red X. I thought it was all fine, you know, as in I could take him. Then another figure stepped out. _Slade_. They've teamed up."

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped. Zuko and Toph looked at eachother, wondering what the big deal was. Red X? What kind of name was that for a villian? Didn't sound too threatening.

Raven turned towards the two, "Red X is an enemy of ours, hes pretty good at sneaking around. Somehow I never suspected him to team up with anyone though, its odd."

Robin nodded, "Thats what I think too. Slade must have something that Red X wants. Anyways, it was eerie. They didn't attack or anything. Just stood there and smiled at me. Then they told me to enjoy being a titan while I can. Red X then said that they would see us all soon, and with Raven at their side..."

Raven sputtered, "Excuse me?" She angrily slammed her fist down. What could that possibly mean?

"I don't know what they meant by it. They want you though, Rae..." Robin trailed off, his angry demeanor softening a bit. He didn't want Raven going anywhere, even if she was Zukos for now.

"Then we have to do something!" Zuko spat, his eyes burning like fire. Toph nodded and jumped up, practicing random battle positions and kicking throughout the room.

"Of course we will," Robin said, treating Zuko as if he was stupid, "We need to come up with a plan for attack. But until then, we need to protect Raven. Im guessing they will try to kidnap her, if they want her 'by their sides.' So Raven, sorry to do this...but someone needs to be with Raven all the time to make sure nothing happens."

Raven let out a huge growl, "No." No way someone was going to trail her constantly. She was indeed a private person, and having someone like Starfire or Beast Boy follow her everywhere would just piss her off.

"Look, Raven, I know you can protect yourself, but what if something happened? We just need someone to be with you. It dosen't have to be the same person, we'll all take turns."

Raven sighed, throwing her hands in the air, "What about sleeping?" She wasn't one for sleepovers.

"I'll take care of that shift." Zuko volunteered happily, turning Robins face into one of disgust and anger.

"Fine. Then I'll be taking the largest day shift. Raven, you can help me plan." He smiled at her, and she nodded.

Starfire ran around and hugged Raven, "I shall make sure Raven is never alone!"

Raven practically dropped dead then. However, she shook it off and nodded, trying not to hurt Starfires feelings. She offered a tiny smile, and Starfire shreiked, over joyed.

"Alright, can we get back to the movie now?" Cyborg asked, scarfing down popcorn. Robin nodded, and took off to his room, sulking.

The rest of the titans returned to their action flick, becoming engrossed once the on button was pressed.

* * *

"Well Raven, I am truley sorry." Zuko said, looping his arm around Ravens waist as they walked to her room.

"And why is that?" Raven asked, confused.

"Because your gonna have to deal with me all night." Zuko pushed Raven against the wall, roughly kissing her and nibbling at her neck.

Raven struggled to keep control, wanting to snuggle and kill every bit of Zuko there was. Her emotions made no sense, and she found herself wanting more and more of him, pressing into his kisses, running her hands through his hair and exploring.

Zuko pushed open the door to Ravens room, and they kissed and some how made their way to Ravens bed. Raven barley closed the door, and hardly noticed the fact that her window was completley open. Zuko lifted Raven and placed her on top of him, trailing his hands to her backside. They continued, getting deeper and deeper into their lustful emotions.

"Should you two be in bed? You look awful young, kiddies." A mocking voice laughed, shaking Raven and Zuko from thier activities.

They looked up, and right away Raven gasped, "Red X." She spoke, making Zuko aware of who he was.

Zuko angrily flew up, throwing flames at Red X like no other. Red X dodged them, but not with ease. Raven stood up also and throw random objects at the intruder, trying knock him out or injure him so they could get information out of him.

However, they didn't know Red X was merley a distraction. Raven let out a small scream as Slade hit her fiercly in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. He tossed the light girl to Red X, who laughed and held her in his arms.

"Agghh!" Zuko let out his frustration, streaming fire at both the attackers. However, he was outnumbered and not experienced enough. Slade kicked him in the head, knocking the wind out of him, and Red X threw an X at him that glued him to the wall. Then the two laughed at him again, and ran off, being sure to close the window.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Chapter one, and theres already action! What will happen next, and what do they want with Raven?**

**REVIEW! I want your comments, thoughts, ideas, anything!**


	2. AN

**Hey guys!**

**I am soo sorry that I havent posted the next chapter. Im terribly busy and will be for the next couple days. I will get it up and done as soon as I can. I dont want to write a crappy chapter, so thats why im not doing it now. Ill try to make the next one long to make up for it!**

**Thank you guys for understanding!**

**-Raina.**


	3. Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer-I don't own TT. Sorry.**

**Haha, TheDreamChaser, I loved that you said that. Im sorry for providing false hope! Heres the update!**

* * *

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zuko let out a long, angry scream. It shreiked through the entire tower, making the others wince.

"Zuko, nobody is blaming you man." Cyborg tried to reassure him, using his calmest voice possible.

"I am." Robin stated, earning glares from everybody else. He shrugged, "What? If she had been with me, they wouldnt have gotten away with taking her, thats for sure."

Zuko turned around, his breathing ragged and heavy with seething rage, "Robin. I suggest you leave. Now."

Robin shook his head, "What the hell, are you threatening-" He started antagonizing, not anticipating Zuko to actually leap at him.

Zuko crashed into him, his fist connecting with his face. Robin growled and kicked upwards, almost breaking his nose. Zuko tried his hardest to hold back from using his fire powers, but he was getting angrier by the second...

"Friends, please, stop!" Starfire exclaimed loudly, frantically trying to make peace between the two, "This will not help friend Raven!"

They stopped, their breathing heavy.

Robin nodded, "Your right Star, and I dont know about you Zuko, but I like when Raven is safe with us."

Zuko shot him another look of death, but stayed put. Raven was way more important to him that fighting with Robin. He pointed at the screen, noting that a signal had been found.

Robin whirled around to the screen and began typing and clicking with fury. The others watched, not knowing what was really going on. Zuko and Toph were especially confused, since they werent too knowledgable on technology.

"I found out where Raven is. At least, where her communicater is." He took a breath, "Their not stupid. I dont think its where shes at. It might be a trap, but they might want to lead us to them somehow. They want something from us. We have to go."

"But...what if its just a trap, and nothing more?" Beast Boy asked, worried, "It could distract us."

"Did you really just ask that, dont you feel the need to find out?" Asked Cyborg, already halfway to the T-Car. Beast Boy shook his head and grabbed Tophs hand, and they were off.

* * *

"I've always found you to be kind of cute. In some mysterious, demented way, youve always kind of appealed to me. I dont know why...I mean, c'mon look at Starfire, that girls got it all. No brain though, really. Least not one I can see of. You, though Raven, your something else. I mean, for just us using you as this ploy, this bait...for the titans, for your father. Wow. Coming closer to you, I can help by notice how beautiful you really are..." Red X grinned behind his mask and ran a hand through Ravens hair, toying with the feathey strands.

Raven let out a cry of disgust and began to fight with with the chains and many ties that bound her and twisted her arms. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes trembling at how frustrated she was. She couldnt escape. At least not yet, and now this sadistic asshole had to tell her about how pretty she was.

She struggled again, trying to summon up her power to get out. However, she knew Slade and Red X were working with her father, and they had some kind of dark magic partly blocking and clouding her mind. She couldnt even think straight, her thoughts were scattered, and she felt as if every image moved slowly and with great pain. She tried to clear her head, but it only fogged up worse, and couldnt escape. She saw images of home pass by, severed with pictures of a bleeding Zuko, a crying Starfire, and 1000 dead animals...it was terrifying, all the hate and pain that she was experience. It was all being conjured up in her own head.

"C'mon sweetheart, no need for trouble." He smiled at her again, running his hand through her hair, then bending down to place a few soft kisses on her neck. She screamed out, but he had been expecting it. He grinned again, and then simply turned around and left the room, leaving Raven to go crazy with her thoughts.

* * *

"Robin, where again did you say it was?" Asked Starfire, surveying the ruggen construction and buildings around her. They were in a bad part of town, and on the way there had already saved a few people from being mugged and murdered.

"Around here somewhere...its in this building were coming up to." Robin pointed, and they moved faster, pushing open the door to the building.

As soon as they entered the building they witnessed many figures moving towards them. It was dark and smokey, and they could barley make out what was coming towards them. All they knew was, it could NOT be good.

Over a hundred robots of some sort attacked them with fierce vengeance, trying to damage and maim them. They fought, severed and destroyed the robots easily, watching them fly up and explode into pieces.

Robin nervously glanced around, realizing they were all destroyed. It made no sense, it felt like there should be something more. Robin felt a feeling of dread tear through him.

One last robot stood up and stared straight at them. It giggled in a high pitched, disturbing way. Then it spoke in a long, dragged out and clownish voice, "Thanks for coming to play children. We severly hope you don't mind us going through your system back at the tower. We had fun playing tonight, hope to see you again..."

Everyones eyes opened wide, then they all gasped all ticking went off all around them. A bomb exploded, and the building crumbled and shook, sputtering fire and peices everywhere. Smoke raced upwards to the sky, and all of the titans were thrown about, seperated in and on pieces of scattered debris.

From a distance, Beast Boy coughed and spat up blood. About twenty feet over, Starfire moaned with pain, her ribs cracked. Robin was knocked out could, his head throbbing and threatening a concussion. The others were just as damaged and hidden away.

The titans were down and beaten up.

From a distance, up upon another rooftop building, Red X laughed.

* * *

**Oh no! What shall happen next?**

**Have any ideas for the story? Would be much appreciated. Feel free to tell me suggestions, or people to put in. Or couples to happen...whatever!Id like some thoughts!**

**REVIEWWW!**


End file.
